


Healing

by thughaonotminghao



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Asahi has all of the braincells, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, The rest of the members don't really show up, Yoshi is sad, a drop of angst, request, the end gets fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Yoshi was feeling off today and Yedam coulnd't figure out why. Until Asahi remembered something.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kanemoto Yoshinori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> TREASURE MAKER requested "Hiii can I please request TREASURE's Yoshi × Yedam fic? Like Yedam accidentally hurts Yoshi's feelings and Asahi helps them get back together? 💕"

Yedam walked through the courtyard, "Yoshi hyung!" "Hey," Yoshi replied, more dejected as usual. "You okay?" Yedam asked. Yoshi sniffled, "Yeah. I'm fine." he replied. Yedam wasn't having it, "You sure? You know you can tell me anything." "I told you! I'm fine," Yoshi stormed off to his class.

"Wow. You actually pissed Yoshi hyung off." "Not helping Asahi hyung," Yedam replied dejectedly, "Do you know what's up with him?" Asahi thought for a second, "Not at the moment. I'll tell you if I do though." The bell rang and the two headed to class. 

* * *

Yedam went through his classes for the day. Throughout the day, he saw glimpses of Yoshi but the older never waved back. Yedam sighed as he walked into his composition class, "Yedam!" "Sahi hyung," Yedam sat down, "Did you think of anything?"

Asahi nodded, "About eight years ago, his dad passed away. It really took a hit on Yoshi hyung. Usually he'd go to his dad's grave and pay his respects but obviously, he can't this year."

"What should I do?" Yedam asked. "There's this hole-in-the-wall Japanese place by the university. Or have a drink. Or both," Asahi replied.

* * *

Yoshi walked out of his literature class. "Yoshi hyung!" Yoshi raised his hand in greeting, "Hey Yedam."

"How was class today?" Yedam asked. "Not terrible," Yoshi replied, "Professor Park tried to give me extra work for accidently blurting something in Japanese."

Yedam rolled his eyes, "Does he have a stick up his ass or something? What an old geezer. Why would anyone say shit like that to my sweet boyfriend."

Yoshi chuckled, "Oh you should have seen Junkyu! He basically threw up a whole essay on why Professor Park was wrong and why South Korea isn't as progressive as other countries." 

Yedam laughed at the sight, "We should eat out tonight." Yoshi raised an eyebrow, "Where do you want to go?" "What about that Japanese place down the street?" Yedam asked. Yoshi smiled, "Yeah. That sounds great."

* * *

The couple were back in their apartment cuddling with two glasses of wine on the coffee table, "I know why you've been upset lately." Yedam whispered. "Yeah?" Yoshi asked sadly.

Yedam nodded as he played with Yoshi's hair, "But I bet your dad is so proud of you. And so am I." Yoshi gave Yedam a peak on the cheek, "Thank you." Yedam took a sip of his wine, "For what?" "For making me feel better."


End file.
